Teasers
This page shows all existing teasers according to the wiki below. Teasers are sneak peeks or upcoming contents developers or other people show before it is added to the game. Sometimes teasers may be scrapped and could be added in a later update or even may not be added to the game. '' ''This can be seen at the official TDS discord server: ''discord.gg/DAfKCPm ''Some teasers have been confirmed by BelowNatural,'' a Tower Defense Simulator map developer/developer.'' Here are the current teasers: 'Elemental Zombies and Waves 55-61 (Some already added as of 8/5/19)' BelowNatural confirmed that elemental zombies are going to be added to the game from waves 55-60. He also mentioned that wave 61 is the final boss. The image BelowNatural posted below shows 2 different zombies that could potentially be elemental zombies. One has gray arms, head, dark blue marble legs and troso and wears gray arm bands along with having some gray crystal on its head. This zombie looks stone or water-related. The other zombie has blue arms and head with a blue crystal on top of its head. Its torso and legs are blue-greenish marble. This zombie looks ice or water-related. It looks similar to the Ice Marauder from Tower Battles. BelowNatural confirmed that they will be added on August 8. - From this image, you can see there are 7 different zombies that could be elementals and most of them are shown above right up there. The yellow zombie has the same golden effect as the Speedy Boss before the reskin. * So far, the Strong, Golden, and the Blighted zombies have been added. * Most of the other elemental zombies have been released in insane mode. - 'New Space-Themed Lobby' BelowNatural confirmed that a new lobby might replace the current one. The lobby looks space-themed and a galaxy can be seen in one of the pictures BelowNatural posted on Discord. Some of the pictures are blurry. 'Secret New Map and Crossroads (Crossroads and Space city map added as of 8/6/19)' BelowNatural confirmed that these 2 maps could be added into the game and could be added in August 8. Crossroads may have similar pathing to the Rocket Arena map. 'Commando' Tower (Added as of 8/9/19) BelowNatural posted an image of a tower that looks like an astronaut. He also posted the tower at an unknown level wielding dual yellow laser guns along with a yellow astronaut suit placed on the ground. It is unknown if this tower could only be obtained by defeating the Moon Base or the secret space map shown above. This tower could be released in the August 8th update. 'Level 5 Minigunner reskin (Already added as of 8/2/19)' BelowNatural posted an image of a reskin of the level 5 Minigunner. It seems futuristic and wields dual laser miniguns. It wears a helmet along with a metal suit with 2 glowing blue buttons. This reskin resembles the Level 5 Commando from Tower Battles. 'Unknown Turret like tower and Difficulties vote (Added as of (8/5/19)' A unknown tower that has the starting price of $4000 as seen on the tower selection in the video BelowNatural posted in the video. The upcoming difficulties feature is also seen in this video. So far 3 modes that may be added is easy, normal, hard and, insane. The easier modes will have lesser waves while harder modes will have more waves and stronger zombies. This turret like tower and the difficulties vote may be added in the August 8th update. Link:https://gyazo.com/d347868be7298dac8f18c9949e5ef700 'Frost Hero (Added as of 8/15/19)' BelowNatural posted this image of the frost hero in the area 51 map at discord. It has 10000 health and wears a blue dominous and wields a ice hammer to probably stun towers. This zombie 'could possibly appear between waves 57-61. 'Fallen King and fallen zombies BelowNatural posted this image in discord showing the final bosses and its minions. The final boss wears a unique armor, wields a sword, and has a crown on its head. They will most likely appear between waves 57-61. Clout God Tower BelowNatural posted an image of a upcoming twitter tower that can be obtained with a code. He mentioned that the tower will wield a SCAR and a MAC at different levels. This tower and the code to get it will be released when he gets 7.5K-10K followers on Twitter. 'Crook Boss Hat Reskin' BelowNatural posted an image of a hat called the Felt Homburg. This hat was supposed to be for the ROBLOX UGC but he also said that it would replace the current Crook Boss' hat that is seen on his head in his level 2-4 upgrades. Not as much people are satisfied with this crook boss hat reskin so far. Link to Twitter post is here 'Tower skins and Skin crates' BelowNatural posted an image of the upcoming clout god tower with a upcoming tower skin equipped in discord. He also mentioned that skin crates would be added along with the tower skins and the twitter tower. Link to Twitter post: https://mobile.twitter.com/BelowNatural/status/1165096083455954944 Bird Hunter BelowNatural said that he decided to replace the Clout God with the Bird hunter since people were complaining about how it looked similar to the Tweeter. He posted an image of the bird hunter along with a falcon circling around the hunter. The hunter wields a Dragonov. Link to Bird hunter gif: https://gyazo.com/16390a81d8e446466eb7f5ae1e6baa1b Aviator BelowNatural mentioned that a plane like tower will be added around Thanksgiving. The plane may have similar abilities like the aviator from TB (e.g. Rapid Fire, Bomb Drops, Allows Towers to detct Hidden). If you have looked closely at how the plane is positioned, it is similar to how the Aviator from Tower Battles was also positioned along with the red color. Click here for a picture of the Aviator from TB. Music/DJ BelowNatural mentioned that a music thing is gonna be added in the next update... It may be just entering IDs for music or... a new tower called DJ Category:Upcoming Category:Miscellaneous